There is proposed a technique for determining movement plans such that moving bodies do not abnormally near to each other for the moving bodies (such as aircrafts, trains and buses) passing through “defined positions (passage designated positions)” at “defined scheduled times (passage scheduled times)” (see NPL 1, for example).
NPL 1 describes therein a simulation-based abnormal nearing detection technique. NPL 1 describes that a check is made in order of time as to whether a passage condition such as distance between a precedent aircraft and a subsequent aircraft is met. It further describes that when the condition is not met, the passage times of the aircrafts are delayed.
An aircraft movement plan describes “passage designated positions (latitude and longitude)” and “passage scheduled times” for a plurality of passage designated positions. Then, the aircraft passes through the passage designated positions at passage scheduled times according to the movement plan acquired at the departure airport, and flies to the destination airport. However, the aircraft may not pass through the passage designated positions at the passage scheduled times due to influences such as weather variation in actual flying. In such a case, the air control scheduling system adjusts the movement plan acquired by the aircraft at the departure airport, and determines a new movement plan not to cause abnormal nearing. Such a movement plan subjected to adjustment may be denoted as adjusted movement plan. Abnormal nearing between moving bodies may be denoted as conflict.